


Reign or Shine

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, King Sherlock, Medieval Medicine, Medieval Molly, Nurse Molly, Orphans, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock-centric, medieval sherlolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: ----Preface: I started this work in 2016 and never finished. I have ten chapters already written which I will publish in a timely manner. If you enjoy, please comment, as that will let me know if it is good enough of a story to complete in full-----Alternate AU- Medieval Kingdom. King Sherlock & Nurse Molly. Doctor Watson, Rival Moriarty. Medieval battles ensue, and many die.Posting now for my Spooktober Oct 21 prompt "Crown"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sherlolly Spooktober 2020 Challenge





	1. Only The Good Perish

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

The harsh clash of swords are heard from the castle. They all await word of the victor. The war should be over soon. His father had a grave plan of how to get the enemy to surrender. It had to go off without a hitch. Everything about the carefully laid plan was perfect. Hours and hours go by, and soon days, the bloodshed barely ever ceasing. Approximately 10 days after going back to battle two doctors slam through the castle doors with a makeshift gurney. His father, crowned yet bloody lays on top of it. Everybody is in shock, then grief. The King is dead. All Sherlock can hear is the blood pumping in his ears. The great King of England, Benjamin Holmes had been killed. The only thing that takes him out of his fog of sorrow is his mother. Comforting yet stern, urging him to keep his father in his heart and carry on his legacy as a great King. But him? Him as a King. He knew he were to inherit the throne but he never truly expected it to be thrust upon him so suddenly. Especially when he had no time to prepare. But? The good son that he was and the good leader he must be, charged forward into the role, getting coronated the next day. His first plan of action? Revenge. He WILL get the enemy to surrender. And unlike his father, God rest his soul, King Sherlock Holmes will NOT fail.....

~~~~~~~

Sherlock comes in from battle with a bloody arm. He tosses his armor and shield and rubs his face. He approaches his mother, giving a sharp nod of approval before bowing onto one knee, allowing her to place the precious gold crown, encrusted with jewels, upon his head of dark raven curls. "Darling...your father would be proud. But self destruction isn't the way to grieve. We all know this. You must be careful." 

Sherlock nods quietly and stands slowly. She nods politely, in respect. 

"Believe in yourself. It will get you far." 

He gently kisses her cheek. "Thank you Mother." 

"Always Your Majesty." She smiles a bit mischievously. "I think it is about time we get the maid to switch our quarters. A King deserves the main castle, whilst a widow has no need for such a luxury." 

"But you deserve it more than I, Mother." 

She gently pats his hand. "You're King. I'm no longer considered a valid Queen. You deserve it darling. I'll only be needing a smaller space. I'll still be in the castle, have you need for me." 

"I'll always have need of you mother. This is all so new to me. I don't think father wanted me to be King.." 

"Now now. Your father was proud of you. You were such a brave, strong and valiant knight. And you will be an even greater King."

"I would still like to join the knights in battle. Till we gain control of this war." He walks with her into the castle. 

"You were a Knight and a Prince. You can be a King too. And of course...Your father would want you to win for him."

He nods softly. "But I'm not just doing this for his honor. There's many lives that need to be protected."

"Of course. Every man on that battlefield has family. May it be a lonely wife or a dozen children. Each is just as important as the other. But they choose to fight. For their country for their King. For their honor. Every death will be respected. I assure you, son."

He nods at her words. "If you'll excuse me Mother. I think I should have this blasted wound treated." 

She nods. "Yes, I'll send for a nurse to your quarters." He nods and goes to his room, washing his face off. There's a small knock at the door of his bed chambers. 

"Come in."

A nurse, petite in stature, walks in. She has wavy auburn hair tied up for cleanliness along with kind, warm brown eyes. She is wearing the appropriate nurses clothes. She bows politely. "Your Majesty."

He acknowledges her with a polite nod. "Nurse Hooper. "

I have received word of an arm injury. Tell me, will it require stitches?" 

He glances at the wound. "I believe it will." He says as he slips his undershirt off of his sweaty body. She turns pink but remains professional. 

"Turn to the left please, Your Majesty." 

He turns to the left to give her good view of his right arm, a sharp slice across his bicep. "Ooh tip of the sword then?" 

"Yes." 

"Weakest part of the armor. Truth be told more knights lose limbs than lives." she exclaims, while beginning to wipe the blood and stitch the wound. 

"Even if one has armor, that doesn't mean he won't die."

"Exactly. The loss of a limb could easily mean loss of a life. All depends on how quickly the medical team can reach them. If they can." 

He nods silently and she breaks the silence. "We've even got a few of 'em downstairs in the medical chamber." 

Sherlock sighs a bit sadly and looks out the window. Molly looks at him understandingly. "War is tragic" she says softly. "On every level. For the families, sick with worry. For the soldiers and knights, sick with fear. For the generals, admirals, and lieutenants sick with anxiety and for the royal, sick with guilt. Not to mention those who we lose.." He closes his eyes softly at her words as she continues. "But sometimes it is necessary, to ensure the safety of our home, our country, and all the village folk who depend on the war to go well......" She pauses. "I am sorry...for the loss of your father. He was a great King. I understand losing a father and being young." He looks at her and she smiles sadly. "But their souls are still with us, fighting with us. Helping us, easing our pain and helping in battle. Your Father died in incredible honor, and for all the right reasons. He was a worthy and kindhearted soul. But he was a fierce defender of our home as well."

"Thank you, for your kind words."

She bows. "As long as you carry his soul within your heart, you'll make the right decisions. You will save our country. I wholeheartedly believe that." He smiles slightly and listens to her words carefully. "I carry my father with me. He was all I had. My mother died in childbirth. He was part of your father's very first regime. He was thrilled, adored his King. I've been on every side of the fence. So I can feel for everyone involved." 

"I am sorry for the loss of your parents." 

She nods her head. "My father was such a loyal soldier and knight to your father, that your father promised him nothing bad would come of me if he passed. And I must say, doing what I love and being honored enough to be working for Your Majesty is...more than I had ever dreamed would come of me. I owe it to your family. " She curtsies. "And your Father's kind words to mine." She finishes stitching and he had barely felt a thing. 

"Thank you for stitching me. Hopefully we won't be seeing each other in worse circumstances." 

"Of course Your Majesty." She nods and curtsies. He lies back on his bed and stares at the ceiling. 

"Is there anything else I could send for, Your Majesty?" 

"No, I think I may try to get a few hours worth of sleep."

"That would be wise. I will let everyone know not to disturb you. Sleep well Your Majesty." She bows and leaves his chambers.


	2. Rusty Swords and Nimble Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sherlock is hurt on the battlefield, and Nurse Molly again tends to his wound.

A few hours later he wakes up with a fever. He gets up and puts his robe and stumbles out of his room. All he hears is silence. He groans and holds his head leaning against the wall. He looks out the hall window and can see the smoke and haze from the battlefield miles away. He closes his eyes and slowly slides down to the floor. Nurse Hooper walks by and gasps, rushing over. "Your Majesty??"

"My head is on fire." He groans softly. She feels his forehead. 

"Oh dear, you're burning up! We need to get you to bed right away." She leads him to his bed, helping him lay down. "I'll only be a moment." Molly rushes to the nurses station and grabs a cold wet cloth and some ice. She also grabs rubbing alcohol and ointment, then rushes back. He turns back and forth. 

"It's so hot." 

Nurse Hooper places the cool washcloth on his forehead and places the pail of ice next to his bed, then she takes a look at his arm. "Oh..it's what I feared. You've got a terrible infection from that sword. Luckily we caught it early", she exclaims before putting rubbing alcohol on another cloth. "This may burn. I apologize." She places the alcohol soaked cloth on the wound, biting her lip. He muffles a yell. "I know..apologies Your Majesty..but we must kill the infection." 

He clenches his teeth, "Give me something to bite on." She takes an apple from the bowl near the door and hands it to him. "Too fragile. Get me a piece of wood." 

"W-wood??" 

"Yes!" 

She hurries and grabs a piece that barricades the door. "Just don't chip a tooth." He bites down on it as she cleans the wound. 

"There we go...almost finished. You're doing well."

He balls his fists and closes his eyes. She finishes wiping the gash with alcohol then soothingly applies ointment. He relaxes a bit and she smiles softly. 

"It shouldn't take long for the alcohol to take effect within the infection. It should be gone by daybreak tomorrow." He nods slowly and drifts off to sleep. Molly wipes the sweat from his face gently and tucks him in, letting him rest.

~~~~~~~

A few weeks pass and Sherlock has been working hard in the battle field and in the castle. They've gained ground and have the upper hand in the war now. He comes in from a battle covered in grime and cuts. His mother helps him shed his armour and hands him a washcloth. 

"We are making good progress! Your Father would be proud." Sherlock nods weakly and wipes his face. Queen Joy furrows her brow. 

"Are you hurt??" 

"A sword caught my side." He looks down at his bloodied shirt. "I'll be needing medical attention. 

"Oh, Lord." She sends for the nurses right away. Nurse Hooper and three others escort him to the medical chambers. He lies back on the bed and looks at Molly, "Seems like we keep seeing a lot of each other." 

She chuckles softly. "That's not exactly a good thing, Your Majesty. You're hurt." 

"It's not bad." 

"It's small but deep. More stitches. I'm sorry."

He nods softly and she has the other nurses assist her in stitching the wound. He keeps his eyes on her. She focuses and bites on her lip gently. When she finishes she looks up, meeting his gaze. She smiles. "All fixed up." 

He nods softly, "Thank You." 

"You're welcome Your Majesty. " She curtsies and bows.

"Would you mind becoming my personal nurse?" 

"Oh." She blushes, feeling honored. "I would be honored, Your Majesty." 

He nods softly, "Might I be moved to my bed chambers? This bed could be used for someone else." 

"Yes, Your Majesty." She assists him to his chambers and lays him down gently, situating him on the lush pillows. 

"Thank you Nurse Hooper." He gently kisses her hand. She flushes red. 

"At your service, my King" she exclaims, while bowing. 

"You need not call me King or Majesty everytime we speak." 

"It is merely a title of respect, sir." 

"Just call me Sherlock." 

"Oh..uh..I don't believe I'm allowed sir. You're a King, therefore you should be respected as such..." 

"Call me Sherlock when we're alone like this then." 

"Alright...Sherlock." She smiles softly. He gently takes her hand 

"And am I still to call you Nurse Hooper?"

She flushes red. "Y-you can call me Molly, sir...err...Sherlock." 

He nods softly feeling her pulse, which flutters quickly beneath his fingers. He closes his eyes, "I should let you get back to work." He gently let's go of her hand. "Please have the maids polish my armor."  
  


"Yessir..." she bows her head. Sherlock closes his eyes and Molly leaves his chambers, returning to tend the the other victims in the medical chambers. 

King Sherlock takes a deep breath and scolds himself for acting too sensitive. 


	3. Evil Kings and Difficult Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sherlock Holmes meets with evil King James Moriarty

As the weeks and months go on, the war gets worse. More and more knights and soldiers get slaughtered by the ruthless King Moriarty, bent on ruling all of Europe. King Sherlock's seemingly unwavering strength was starting to fail and some of the people were losing faith in him. He found himself alone with the burden and would often spend hours in his room studying maps then went off to war only to become the main target in the battle. He would often come back with wounds. One night, his mother comes into his chambers, bearing some news. King Moriarty was willing to compromise with him on territory in order to end the grueling unending war. 

"I will go meet with him this instant." He puts on his coat. Tell the horse keeper and bring a carriage round." 

"Yes dear." She bows and rushes off. He gets ready then gets into the carriage. The couriers take the reigns and bring him to a building in mutual territory.

King Sherlock gets out of the carriage and looks around. King Moriarty steps out of the building, grinning and pleased with himself, while King Sherlock scowls a bit back. 

"Ahh so you've decided to come. I was starting to wonder if you'd cower away. Your Father was so weak, I had imagined you'd be just like him. As you can see I was right. Revenge is a weakness in and of itself. Revenge is an act of desperation. And you my boy are so clearly set on destroying me. Which! By the way we all know you can't achieve without daddy dearest."

"I came here because I received word you wanted to speak of the land situation."

"Pity." He chuckles. "Though you should've seen the look of surprise on his face when I plunged my sword into his frail little heart. Something to cherish really. A very funny sight. Oh! Yesss. Right. The land the land the land...I want all of it. And you're going to give it to me. Your whole reign. Your castle, your country. All mine. UNLESS you abide by my terms." 

"And what terms would that be?"

King James smirks evilly. Come in and sit. I'll give you the list my scribe has so wonderful crafted for you. It lists everything I want. And if I don't get it I will /BURN/ your country. I will make every border every bridge and every body of water erupt into flames. I will make sure every last average village folk dies by my hand and that there is NO escaping my terror unless you give me what I want." Moriarty pulls a chair and sits arrogantly, taking out a bit of parchment and handing it over to Sherlock. The list says that he wants all of King Sherlock's workers. Nurses, maids, shoe shiners, seamstresses, cooks, etc. 

"Why do you want these workers?"

"My empire and my reign depends on all of the workers that I inherit from other Kings. They become loyal to me and therefore I become quite indispensable. Wouldn't you say?" 

King Sherlock closes his eyes slightly, "I'm sorry but I can't follow these demands."

Moriarty's eyes gleam with fire. "Oh but you will meet these demands. If you do not I will kill everyone you hold dear. I have legions and legions of soldiers and spies on my side. They can and will get the job done on my command. All I have to do is snap my fingers."

"I assure you I hold no one dear." 

He laughs heartily yet it could send shivers down the spines of everyone near. "Oh sweet boy..we both know that's untrue."

Sherlock stands slowly, "I came to negotiate land. Not people."

"That's where the land comes in, boy. You see, no land is important without those of which to reign. If you had a country with no people there will be no need for your reign. And if you refuse my offer I can assure you, your reign will not hold for long after this meeting. Nobody will be left standing to stay loyal to you." 

Sherlock suddenly shoves a small dagger deep into Moriarty's stomach. Jim returns the gesture at the same moment, plunging his dagger into Sherlock's chest. "I will /burn/ you. I will /destroy/ you."

He glares into Moriarty's eyes and digs the dagger deeper into his chest. King James barely flinches. In fact, he positively grins as he twists his sword within Holmes' chest. Sherlock tries to focus all the pain and rage into his arm as he thrusts the dagger through Moriarty, the dagger showing itself through his lower back. Two of Moriarty's men come in, dragging the Queen, Sherlock's mother, in their grasp. 

He yanks the dagger from King Holmes chest and unimpales himself from said Kings' dagger. Blood gushes from his stomach but he saunters over to the Queen, unfazed. "You claim you hold no one dear, am I correct?"

Sherlock holds his chest wound and glances at his mother. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" King James roars, getting impatient. "The people would rather kill themselves then work for you." 

Sherlock spits blood from his mouth. "If you win the war like this, you won't have any people to rule over."

"Ohh...oh you really are such a sad, lost little boy aren't you?......I AM FEARED. I HAVE PEOPLE ROUND THE WORLD LOYAL TO ME! I OWN YOU!!!" He smirks and traces the Queen's jaw with the point of his sword. "Must be difficult knowing you let down your Father, and brought forth your Mother's death. That's...hmm..disappointment two and King Holmes ZERO."

His mother looks at him lovingly, and King James scoffs in disgust. Sherlock falls back into the chair not having the strength to stand anymore. "Fine. I will give you my servants. And the medical and kitchen staff of my choice. Alright?" Sherlock clenches his jaw.

Jim smiles smugly and points the dagger toward him. "Good boy. Sign on the line." Sherlock nods and signs. Once he signs, Moriarty grins, and in one swift movement King James spins on his heel, thrusting his arm backward and bringing his dagger to cleanly slice through the Queen's exposed throat. Deep crimson begins to gush from the fatal wound and soak through the gorgeous lavender silk gown she was wearing, gifted to her from his father. Moriarty cackles. "Oh...wow..the irony. I love a good ironic situation don't you? The joy of death. Now that sends a message quite well, don't you think, boy?"

"NO!" Sherlock runs and catches her as she falls and holds her throat. Jim snatches up the contract and snaps his fingers. The henchmen follow him out the door. "I will be in contact."

The Queen gasps for air, not receiving any. She looks into her son's eyes. Through her strangled gasps she manages her last words. "I...love..you....we...are...proud...of you...always.... She tries to get out more, but becomes weaker, losing her battle within seconds.

"I need your guidance. I need your wisdom. Do not forsake me now Mother." Her body lays lifeless and bloody within his arms. He holds her shaking, and yells with all his might. Within moments, a small legion of soldiers in his army appear. They all see what has happened and drop to their knees in respect, most shedding a tear or two for the beloved Queen. 

"One of you, get my carriage! I won't leave her here like this. And then gather as many men as possible." They nod and salute him. 

"Yes Your Majesty." They rush off, sending for the carriage and more men to help bring her body home safely.


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Moriarty comes to round up his newly negotiated people.

Once he arrives at his castle, he rushes to find Molly. His wound is still bleeding but he's much too in a rage to think of trivial things such as wounds. She is tending to wounded soldiers, being gentle and exchanging small stories with them so they feel comfortable while healing.

"Nurse Hooper!" He yells as he passes by the room.

She lifts her head and excuses herself politely, rushing from the chambers. "My Lord", she curtsies. "What ever is the matter??" She glances at his chest and gasps.

"He's coming for you. Tell him nothing of our conversations. Claim you have no connection with me. Claim you despise me. Do whatever you must to survive. Just know I will come for you. I will win this blasted war."

"Wh-Sherlock hold on! What are you speaking of??" She begins hurriedly treating his gash.

"King Moriarty." He goes with her into his chambers "Promise me you will do all you can to survive."

She looks up into his eyes. "You're scared. Terrified." she says softly, leading him to sit. "Take a deep breath..." Molly bites her lip and gently places a hand on his. "Everything will be okay. I believe in your ability to take control of your country. I believe in your ability to be a great ruler and one that can defeat that tyrant."

He holds her hand, "He just killed my mother. I can't lose you as well. Promise me you will stay safe."

She gasps and covers her mouth. "The Queen is dead??" Tears well up in her eyes. "Oh sir I am so sorry" tears fall down her cheeks. 

He quickly wipes her tears, "The time to mourn will come." 

Molly sniffs softly and gazes into his gorgeous aqua eyes, which swirl with emotion. "I am sure it will....she was just such a great woman and leader. She was a huge role model to me and to many women." 

He gently places a hand on her cheek, "Promise me you'll stay safe." 

She gazes into his blue green eyes, becoming entranced by the small amount of gold in them before snapping herself out of it. "Hmm? Oh. I-I mean of course I will try to keep myself safe Your Majesty." 

"Betray me. Betray your King. Prove to King Moriarty you are his most loyal servant." 

"I will never betray you. You are my King. And I will stand on your side through the thickest of the thick and thinnest of the thin. I am not a traitor to my country." 

"Do it to survive." 

"I wouldn't even betray you to survive Your Majesty. That's what all these soldiers are doing. Giving their life and limb for their King and country. It is up to me to be as loyal as they are. "I would never forgive myself if I were to betray you. Especially since your family had done so much for my father and I."

He kisses her hands, "Please betray me. I beg of you."

"I won't and I can't Your Majesty."

He looks at her sadly, "I'll win this war." He lets go of her hands and walks off.

"King Sherlock!"

He goes into his chambers. Nurse Molly rushes after him and grabs him right as he almost collapses. "Yeah...blood loss will do that to even the mightiest King."

"I'm fine." He closes his eyes, "You need to prepare to leave."

"You're not fine sir. Come with me. I'll not take no for an answer. You /need/ medical treatment." 

He sighs softly and nods weakly. She calls for help and her team comes with a cloth gurney, carrying him to the medical chambers. The moment he enters the room all of the soldiers on the cots salute. He passes out and Molly works on him for hours, getting the gash to clot. She very carefully calls in a maid to take the crown to its case. She tells them to shine it. While Sherlock sleeps Molly starts to hear loud crashes in other parts of the castle. 

Nurse Hooper grabs the sheathed sword from the Kings hip and moves toward the noise. The kings knights barricade the door "At all costs save the King!"

"What is going on!?" 

"It's the King Moriarty. He's come for his people!"

She takes a deep breath and stands tall. "Let him in." She tells her fellow nurses to help King Holmes at all costs. "We will hold him off as long as we can." 

"Don't fight him. It will only make this more hellish if we hold him off. His wrath is his weakness and everyone else's downfall."

"But he'll kill the King while he is weak!"

"The King is not here. He has gone out to collect more weapons." She lies, and turns to a knight and whispers for him to barricade all the wounded soldiers and the King inside the medical chamber. She nods at them knowingly. "/Remember?/ He asked you all to maintain your posts." They nod and listen to her. Molly grips the sword as they step back, allowing King Moriarty to walk up to her.

King Moriarty steps up and smirks looking around, "God my castle is sooooooo much better than this poor excuse."

Molly forces herself to bow, pretending to be putting away the Kings extra weapons. He smirks, "and who might you be? Ah, perhaps the Kings nurse?"

"One of the many, yessir." 

He walks up to her. "When I walk into a room people usually go on their knees. I don't like when people simply bow. So on your knees and turn your face to the floor."

"I'm sorry, but I do not take orders from egotistical tyrants. Unless you're going to act like a valid King, you do not have the amount of respect to be treated like one."

He pulls a dagger and holds it to her throat, "Do not act arrogant with me! I am your KING and you will KNEEL."

Molly fights back her fear and raises an eyebrow. "Now now..someone has a temper." She forces his wrist back from her throat. "And that is /no way/ to treat a lady. I will give you one more chance to act like a rational adult rather than an infant during a tantrum, or else you will leave this castle since you were uninvited to begin with." Molly holds her poker face, looking very calm and completely serious.

King James slaps her with great force causing her to fall to the ground "I will be taking you back with me because I know how precious you are to the King. That is the only reason you're still breathing. But once the King is dead I will take great joy in slitting your throat." He smirks and orders two of his men to grab her arms.

She pants softly from the blunt force of the hit, but takes small deep breaths and remains calm. "The King cherishes nobody but his parents. Both of which you murdered. He has nobody to deem "precious" anymore and he has never been the type to dwell in such musings."

He smirks and motions the men to drag her to a jail wagon waiting which is already loaded with other servants many of which are beaten up because they refused to leave. Molly allows them to put her in the wagon and spots a young girl around 12 years old. She scoots over to her and cradles her close. "Everything will be okay. This war will end soon."

The girl cries softly, she has a large bruise on the side of her face. Molly looks sad and strokes her hair. "You did the right thing you know. You stood strong for what you believe in. Your King and Your Country. That's very very admirable. You are so strong." The girl clings to Molly. Nurse Hooper begins to sing a quiet lullaby that her Father had sung to her as a girl, and the girl calms down slowly as the wagon takes off on its long trip. Molly rubs her back. "I've got you darling. " 


	5. A Face From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sherlock is reunited with an old friend from his childhood, and they pick up where they left off through the bloody battles.

They arrive at Moriarty's Castle the next day and Molly clings to the little girl protectively. The soldiers rip them apart and leads Molly into the castle."No!" Molly shoves them away and draws the girl close. "She is a /child/. And unless you want to take care of her I beg of you to allow me." 

"King Moriarty sends the children to the fields." They grab her back and hold a sword up to Molly. She elbows him in the stomach and kicks him hard in the groin. 

"They need someone to watch over them! They are children. Not adults. They need more care." More soldiers grab her and drag her to the cells. "Stop!!" She screams as she fights their grasp. "Please. They're just children." She tears up. They throw her into the jail cell, ignore her and leave the room.

Meanwhile back at the King of England's Castle, King Sherlock is just waking up from the blood loss and taking in his surroundings. He's surrounded by many nurses and patients. He immediately looks around for Molly but doesn't see her anywhere. He calls over one of the nurses, "What has happened?"

"King Moriarty! He broke down the barricades! He took half of your whole staff. Nurses, maids, cooks, even a child!" 

The man next to Sherlock has a large gash across his chest. It is fully wrapped. He looks at the King. "Your Majesty, you can fix this. I trust in you. We all do. We have to. King Moriarty cannot rule, or else England will fall." He salutes. "But we all have faith in you. We are all loyal to you. Once I'm all patched I'm going right back into that battlefield."

Sherlock salutes him, "Yes I will fix this." 

He smiles softly. "What people love most about you I'd that you are relatable. You are human. You are just like us but are an incredible, brilliant ruler. Your asset is your humanity but your loyalty is your country and your people, and doing everything to keep us safe. That's what matters and that's why you are so beloved Your Majesty. My family adores you. My daughter and my wife are waiting at home for me, but they understand that I had to do this. I'm not sure if you remember me, but we met..when we were young. Your father had just taken reign from your grandfather.. we were around six years old...you..must've wandered to the village where I was helping my father with some crops, but mostly fooling around. I remember you used to take me on your 'adventures' through the back alleys of the quarter." The man smiles fondly at Sherlock. "We may have grown older and drifted apart from our chores and responsibilities, but I always remembered. Some of my fondest memories, Sire."

"Thank you." Sherlock smiles softly. 

"Do you remember me..?"

"Seems like I've blocked all my childhood memories but I do recall something like that."

"Oh.." The sandy-haired man looks a bit disappointed. "It's me...John...John Watson..?"

"Ah, John Watson." He smiles softly "Now I remember."

John smiles softly. "You do? That's great. It's been been a long time, sir."

He nods softly. Two weeks pass and King Sherlock has recovered and has assembled the best group of Knights which includes a newly Knighted John Watson. King Sherlock starts to make a dent in King Moriarty's ranks. Watson and King Sherlock fight alongside each other, for John is also a trained doctor who can aid the King when there is a need. Watson knows of Nurse Hooper and the affection Sherlock has for her. They are in a vicious battle and Moriarty's men has cornered them. They take out a few, but one lunges and stabs John square in the shoulder. He screams out. John grimaces and lunges his own sword, killing the last man. He yells out and grips his shoulder, blood flowing out through his fingers. King Holmes quickly kneels besides John and holds his shoulder. He groans loudly. "Go to s-safety. I-ill be fine. More of his army are coming." 

"Not without you." 

"You've many knights sire...you'll be just fine."

"But I do not have many friends." 

He calls over another knight and they carry John to a wagon. Knight Watson pants hard and groans. "Well hell, if this is what I get for being your friend, I still wouldn't cease to be your friend. I am honored" he pants out in pain. Sherlock chuckles softly and stays by his side as the wagon heads back to the castle. "Wh-why do I m-matter? There's many men injured..."

"You're my only friend John." He says quietly. 

"And I will continue to be until the end, sir. I stand with you. Through any battle. You made my childhood a pleasant memory." He coughs and winces.

"Rest now." He gently pats his uninjured shoulder. He looks out of the wagon and tries to push this thoughts off of Watson and Nurse Hooper. In the distance he sees Moriarty's refreshed regime heading toward them.

King Sherlock jumps out of the wagon and rushes to the front lines. Almost immediately his front line gets killed before he can reach them. He yells and swings his sword. The clashes and pings of swords, shields and armor take over his hearing, as well as all the other soldiers, as many watch their friends and comrades get murdered ruthlessly, many of them dying to protect King Sherlock. He starts losing faith but thinks of Molly Hooper and continues.


	6. A Risky Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sherlock attempts to recuse Molly and all of the others suffering from Moriarty's tyranny.

Moments later, Sherlock and only six other of his men remain, drinking in the horror of the silence, and looking out to the fields of bloody bodies left in their wake. Mortuary workers from the castle who have waited on the sidelines rush out, but look somber, not knowing where to start the clean up. They bow to the King slowly then begin piling the bodies. A few saying prayers for the friends and comrades they lost, and a few more with tears in their eyes. 

King Sherlock begins to help when a worker interrupts. "Your Majesty, there is no need to help. We can take care of them. You have our word. Go and protect our country. Please...stop this war...if it isn't stopped, there's no hope of recovering...once he kills through our troops and castle workers, he will murder civilians if they refuse to honor him..."

The King nods softly and gets onto his horse. "I will stop this war." He rides off.

After days of travel, King Holmes finally reaches the Moriarty castle. He rides into one of the stables and gets off of his horse, "See to it that this horse is fed well. And also tell King Moriarty that I am here." The servant nods, terrified and rushes off.

Sherlock begins to release all the horses and animals and makes them gallop off. Moments later the servant comes running. He's a young boy around the age of eight.

"Is he coming?" 

"H-he..he..."

Moriarty grimaces and follows, sword in hand and yanks the boy back by his collar, clicking his tongue. "Ohh Sherlockkk. How many people have to die before you realize that you're not going to win?" 

"It's time we end this war." 

"I agree." He smirks and holds the sword to the boy's neck. 

"Killing people won't help."

"No. But every death is your fault. For keeping it going. For trying to win when you won't. All those lives. Everyone who has fought for you, has died because of YOU."

"This in between you and me. Not this boy." 

"Awww see? You've gone soft Sherly." 

"Stop hiding behind people and face me!" 

King Moriarty smirks, amused. The small boy has tears running down his face, completely frozen in fear. Sherlock stands strong with his sword drawn. Moriarty turns to the boy and traces his blade across his cheek, giving him a good long cut. "Stop crying boy. You're a pathetic excuse of a life." 

Sherlock quickly grabs Moriarty by his neck and the boy runs. He turns and punches Sherlock across the face. The boy keeps running as fast as he can. Sherlock takes the punch and then kicks him in one of his shins. King Moriarty laughs evilly. "Of course you'd try that. Why, you're only a boy yourself." Sherlock punches him hard, and Jim grabs his fist and twists, snapping his wrist. Sherlock scream in pain. Moriarty scoffs and knees him in the groin until he falls to the ground. Sherlock groans softly and closes his eyes. 

"You don't lay a hand on her." 

"I can do what I like with /my/ servants. Well now she's a servant and my /personal/ nurse. If you get my jist", he says amusingly. Sherlock closes his eyes softly. 

"She's quite delicious. Too bad you didn't have a taste when you had the chance. Pity pity pity..." he clicks his tongue. "Hopefully her womb will swell with my heir sooner rather than later." He grins devillishly, amused with himself. Sherlock lunges and tackles him. Moriarty falls to the ground, trying to fight him off. Sherlock lands punch after punch onto Moriarty.

Suddenly the little boy appears with a sharp dagger but looks scared. Moriarty continues to laugh at King Sherlock as his own face gets bloodier and bloodier. He then rolls, returning the favor and pounding blow after blow among Holmes. Sherlock tries to fight him off. 

The boy bites on his lip in habit and rushes over, stabbing King Moriarty in the upper back. He grows limp and passes out on top of King Sherlock. The boy begins to cry weakly. Sherlock quickly flips Moriarty over, stabbing him directly in the heart, and the boy looks away. Sherlock stands slowly panting. The child sniffles and backs away, scared. King Holmes turns to the boy, "It's alright don't be scared. You did the right thing." The boy bursts out crying.

King Sherlock gently hugs him, and the boy nuzzles his shoulder. "King Moriarty killed my mummy and daddy." Sherlock lifts him and walks to the main castle, "I am sorry for your loss. Could you tell me where the cells are?"

"But the guards..." 

"Once they find out King Moriarty is dead they won't care." 

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes." 

"Okay..." 

"Where are the cells?" 

"Down in the dungeon chamber, sir. My friend is down there sir..." He nods, setting the boy down and running to the cells.

He sees many people in horrid condition and a larger cell shared by a mother and baby, and a cell holding the little girl that Molly cared for. He quickly unlocks them all. "Has anyone seen a woman by the name of Nurse Molly Hooper?" They all bow to him, most crying, but they all shake their heads. The little girl pipes up, quietly. 

"I..I think I may know where she is Your Majesty." she cries. "She was taking care of me until he ripped me away from her." 

"Where is she??" The girl takes his hand and goes up the stairs and throughout the castle. He follows her quickly and she leads him to a very large wooden door. 

"Is this where she is?" 

"I saw them go in here...before the guards took me." says quietly. 

He nods softly, "Stay here." 

"Okay..." 

He gently opens the door and slips inside. It's a giant luxurious bedroom room filled with jeweled furniture. "Is anyone in here?" He says softly. There's silence for a moment until he hears muffled noises. He looks around and hears more noises as he gets further onto the room.He continues to look around and the noises get louder. He opens the wardrobe and sees Molly bound and gagged. She's wearing only a purple, gold and black corset tied tightly, and her knickers.

He quickly kneels besides her and takes the gag off her mouth and unties her hands and legs. Molly flushes a deep red and pants softly. "Th-thank you", she tears up.

He gently cups her cheek, "Are you hurt?" Tears flow down her cheeks and she looks away. 

"I'm sore. But...I'll live." King Holmes grabs a blanket and gently wraps it around her shoulders. She wraps it close around her and wobbles on her legs, unsteady from being kept tied for a long while. Sherlock holds her arms, Molly's knees give out and she gasps.

He catches her and gently lifts her bridal style, "Let's get you to a safe place." She flushes red and nods softly, leaning into his chest for comfort, exhausted from her turmoil. 

"Th-the kids.." she murmurs. 

"They'll be safe as well, I've killed King Moriarty."

"But...they're hungry...and overworked and now I'm sure overcome with grief. They've lost everything they knew.", she says with sadness in her voice."

"I guarantee you that they are safe." 

"Wh..Where's Cassidy...? She needs me." 

"The little child you were helping?"

"A..and little Declan. He's from Ireland...Moriartys home country, as you probably know by his accent. They were overrun first. He's been through way too much for a boy that young.." she nods.

"I would assume they'll be outside." Molly looks up and meets his gaze, her own a bit weak. "

Take me to them. Please, Your Majesty." He nods softly and carries her down. The children are sat outside, curled up and sobbing as the stray knights try to salvage what's left of the property, completely ignoring them. He gently sets Molly down next to the children. She scoots over and pulls them both gently into her arms. "I'm here...it's alright...I've got you now."

The little girl starts crying and clings to her. "There there Cassidy...I've got you. I'm going to take care of both of you. I want both of you to be my children. I know you are mourning your real parents..but if you'd like me..I'm here for you. Both of you." She kisses their heads. King Sherlock brings a wagon and horses round and helps them onto the wagon, grabbing all the food he can find. Molly and the children eat hungrily, as they haven't eaten properly in days.

He takes the reins and starts driving, "My army will be here soon to help the many others."

Molly nods "Thank You Sire. You are a greater King than we deserve. Your parents would be proud." He glances back at her and continues to steer. Molly wraps her arms around the children protectively. "Sleep my darlings...it will be a long journey to London..."

Sherlock steers the horses throughout the night and day, not feeling tired. When day breaks, Molly wakes slowly. She gently places the children's heads on the soft coat King Sherlock had brought for her in case the night turned frigid. "Your Majesty, you should rest. I am able to take the reigns, if you trust me." 

"I'm alright." He says keeping his eyes on the trail. "The horses will need some water soon.." 

"There's a small pond. I passed it as I came by the first time. There's a small batch of trees next to the pond. They'll have to use it there." 

Soon they pull next to the small pond and Sherlock unharnesses the horses and let's them drink. He then walks off into the trees.

Molly hops out of the wagon and escorts the sleepy children off of it. They walk off to relieve themselves in the woods.


	7. Making A Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sherlock and Molly ride with the children back to the castle and make a pit stop

Sherlock goes to a secluded area where the small pond has turned into a small lake. He undresses and dives into the lake. After awhile Molly settles Cassidy and Declan into the wagon, where Declan falls asleep again. Cassidy watches over him. "Cassidy, I'm going to look and see where the King went. I will return shortly, alright?" Molly kisses her forehead and strokes her cheek. She nods sleepily and cradles her now younger brother's head as he sleeps. 

Molly wanders into the woods where the King had gone and comes to the open area, looking around. He's in the lake swimming, his clothes on a log. Her cheeks flush with color and she tries to head back without being noticed. However, she then hears him sobbing softly. Molly takes a deep breath and decides to be brave. She sheds the heavy layers of her dress which she salvaged from Moriartys castle before their departure and wades into the water. He's facing away from her and Molly places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumps a bit and turns to her slowly, turning red. 

"Tell me what's wrong..." 

He closes his eyes softly and turns away from her again. "I'll be out in a few moments." 

"Sherlock.." she says quietly and he tears up. "Right now you're Sherlock...you're just you." 

"I've got a broken kingdom to rebuild." 

"I know that. But look at what you've accomplished. Look at everything you've done. You have taken down the biggest threat and the biggest tyrant and evildoer of the nation." 

"And I've lost half the kingdom doing it. Not to mention the King and Queen." 

"I understand that must be hard on you, Sherlock. But they would be so proud of you. Yes, rebuilding will take time and effort, but I'm positive that everyone in London will be on your side. I know I will be. And I will help you with anything you need. I want to make it easier for you." 

He turns to her again and gently looks into her eyes. She looks into his and smiles comfortingly. Suddenly Sherlock leans forward and gently kisses her. Molly gasps and cups his cheek, returning the kiss softly and endearingly. The King keeps kissing her and cups her face. Molly moves closer to him, their bodies almost touching as she continues the kiss. After a short while, Sherlock breaks the kiss softly and closes his eyes. She feels panic begin to rise in her chest and she breathes raggedly. 

"I-I..oh my...what have I done.." He kisses her again before she can finish her sentence. "Hmmph..." King Holmes strokes her hair and Molly pants softly on his lips, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. "Your Majesty.." she murmurs. 

"I'm just Sherlock right now, remember" he mumbles, softly stroking her cheek. 

"Sherlock" she breathes out, her cheeks flushing red again. He moves away from her gently. "I am sorry. I am sorry..." she pants and quickly rushes out of the water, grabbing her dress from the log and running to the wagon.

His face falls and a few moments later he walks out of the trees wearing his clothes again. He gets into his seat, and stares straight ahead. Molly places a hand on his shoulder softly. "I only meant b-because..you are royalty..and..I am not. I..I don't want to overstep my boundaries." 

He takes the reins and starts driving. "We'll be back at the castle in a day's ride. Then you can sleep in one of the castle's many rooms. You're more than welcome to stay there for as long as you'd like, the children as well. I won't be using the castle for a while. I need to take care of all this damage." 

"Oh.." her face falls a bit. "Right..well...thank you. I am very grateful." 

"Rest." 

"I need to make sure the children are well first. And anything I can do to help rebuild..." 

"I meant in the moment."

"Oh. Yes..alright."

He drives the wagon and nearly twenty hours later they reach the castle, it's nightfall. All three of them are asleep, huddled in the wagon. He gently wakes Molly and lifts the boy in his arms. Molly rubs her eyes and smiles softly at him, then gently lifting Cassidy, who is small for her age, and follows the King into his castle.


	8. The Creation Of A New Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock brings Molly and the children safely back to the castle and he has a very important proposal for Molly.

He sets them up in one of the biggest and best rooms. Once the kids are tucked in, she kneels and bows, thanking him wholeheartedly for the rescue and the safe journey. 

"You're welcome Nurse Hooper." He nods and goes into his own chambers. 

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Nurse Hooper?" 

"You can call me Molly...if..if you prefer of course." 

He nods softly, "Right of course., and as I said before, you can call me Sherlock in private." 

Molly nibbles her lip then goes over to him and hugs him close. Holmes closes his eyes and hugs her back gently. 

"I just don't want to be disrespectful to you. I'm walking on eggshells, Sherlock sir." 

"Stay with me in my chambers tonight." He whispers against her hair. Molly gasps softly and turn bright red, looking up at him. 

"A..are you sure that's the best idea..?" she asks shyly. The King nods and Hooper takes a small breath and nods as well. 

"Yes. I believe I'd enjoy that very much." He takes her hand and leads her into his bed chambers. Molly cheeks are a flaming red. He crosses the room and and cleans his face in the water basin. She stands and watches, unsure of what to do. Sherlock sits in front of the fire and motions her to sit in the seat across from him, so she does. The bottom of her dress, and her underclothes are dirty and grungy from being previously soaked from and near the lake.

"Would you like a hot bath? I can have the maid draw one for you."

"That would be lovely thank you."

He nods and slips off his boots and calls the maid, she lays out fresh clothes for Molly and draws her a hot bath. Molly gives her a genuine smile and a hug, thanking her for all of her hard work. The maid smiles and leaves. Sherlock sets up his divider between the bedroom and where the bath is. Molly walks to the bath and peels off her undergarments. Sherlock changes into a bed gown and sits by the fire. Molly settles into the bath and sighs, washing herself slowly. The feel of the water makes her relax. Moments later, Molly then hears a violin playing softly and gets out of the bathtub carefully, patting her body dry with the soft towel. Suddenly she realizes that her clothes were put out on the other side of the curtain, where King Sherlock was walking around the room playing the violin. Panic arises in her chest and she paces, not sure what to do. King Sherlock's eyes are closes as he slowly moves about the room, invested into his music. Molly quietly slips out of the curtain, making her way across the room. 

The King's back is turned and once she reaches the bed the song is finished so he turns around. She closes her eyes tightly, wishing that she becomes invisible. He freezes and stares at her from across the room. Molly opens her eyes, humiliation showing on her face. The King quickly closes his eyes again. Tears well up in her eyes just from the humiliation of the situation and she hurriedly slips her knickers and night gown on. 

"May I open my eyes now?" 

"Yes" she chokes out and quickly wipes her eyes. Sherlock opens his eyes and walks to her gently wiping her cheeks. Molly sniffles and avoids his gaze, but he tilts her chin up kissing her softly. 

"You're very beautiful." He says softly, "There's no need for the humiliation." 

"Th-thank you sir. That's..very flattering." she blushes. 

Sherlock takes her hands and gently kisses them, gazing into her warm brown eyes. "Once the kingdom is rebuilt, I will need a queen. I would like to make you my queen." 

Molly gasps sharply and covers her mouth with both hands. 

"If you'll take me." 

"I-...I-" she can't even speak she's so shocked. King Holmes goes to his dresser and pulls out his mother's ring. He slowly kneels and kisses Molly's hand. Tears rush down her face. "Ohh...ohh...ohh my..." covers her mouth and holds out her left hand shakily. 

He slips it on and kisses her hand before bowing his head, "My Queen."

Molly cries and nods her head. "I..I can't believe it...yes. Yes. I- I will be your Queen. I will try my hardest to fulfill the role." Sherlock stands and places a kiss on her forehead before placing one on her lips. She cups his face and kisses him passionately, with all the feelings she had been holding back for awhile. He kisses her back deeply. Suddenly Molly pulls away, fear coming over her face. He looks down at her, half mesmerized by her kiss. "

My King..." her voice cracks with self-loathing. 

"What is it?" he asks, furrowing his brow. 

"I...I am not pure. King Moriarty he..." her voice cracks and she tears up. "He took that from me..."

Sherlock nods softly and moves a piece of hair behind her ear, "I am aware of that. But my opinion of you is unchanged." Molly breaks down, all of her emotions from her previous turmoil tumbling out. Sherlock draws her into his arms and consoles her. 

"My opinion of myself is changed. My own confidence is changed. I don't understand how someone as magnificent as you would want me. I don't understand how I'm not tainted to you. Just...the memories are enough for me to loathe myself." 

"I am sorry for what he did to you and that I couldn't get myself there quick enough. But you are not tainted to me," he tells her, stroking her cheek. "I care for you too deeply for those expectations to matter. 

"Thank you..." she looks into his eyes, tears falling down her face. He scoops her up and lies her in the big soft bed. Molly whispers softly, not wanting to offend him, but needing to know. "Is that why you chose tonight...do...do you want to relieve your anxieties on me, my King?" She bows her head, looking at the sheets sadly. "I am yours now, afterall..."

"No I wanted you to relax in a bed by yourself." He gently kisses her head. "Sleep well." 

She gazes up at him in wonder. "Sherlock..?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you."

"I love you." He kisses her softly and blows the candles by the bed out. 

"Mmm...you've no idea how many times I've heard those words fall from your lips within my dreams...will you stay? With me..now? I was wrong to think you would ever use me...I know that isn't you. It's just the memories are haunting...but I trust you. And we won't do anything intimate before the wedding..." 

He nods softly and lies next to her on the bed. Molly slips under the blankets with him and drapes her arm across his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. He holds her protectively. "Thank you for everything, my King. You have a heart of gold, just like your parents." Sherlock smiles softly, kisses her head and closes his eyes. 


	9. After All We Have Been Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has an out f body experience; He and Molly's bond strengthens.

The following morning when she wakes, he's gone. He left a note saying that he's gone back to what remains of Moriarty's castle and help the wounded. Molly smiles softly and tends to the children and to the wounded back home. In her spare time she meets with the event planners to plan the wedding. Sherlock is gone for the remainder of the month but he often sends word to her telling her he's fine and of the progress they're making with unifying the two kingdoms. Molly writes him often, telling of the progress they have made back home, and how well the children are doing in their studies. He tells her that when he arrives back at the castle that they will be married. Her smile spreads wide and she makes all of the preparations. A few days pass with no word and Molly assumes he's really busy helping people. She spots in the distance his horse and sees it carrying someone. Molly rushes out of the castle and grabs the reigns. "Woah boy." she says, calming the horse and looks at the passenger.

It's the King but he's bleeding from his chest and his eyes have a hollow look to them.   
"Sherlock!!" Molly runs over and wraps an arm around his back, helping him off the horse. Servants come running out and two men help carry the king to the castle. Molly see the Kings guard's horses riding up, but all of the guards are dead. She covers her mouth and cries, calling the mortuary attendants. She rushes after the King. The doctors gather around him and strip off his garments. Molly takes his hand and kisses it. "Sherlock? Sherlock...focus my love...focus..I'm here. You're going to be fine." Molly gets to work with the other nurses and sees he's critically injured. Tears fall down her face but she keeps working, focusing all of her attention on the wounds. He starts coughing up blood as they tend to his wounds. Molly sits him up and holds a dish to his mouth. "Alright...alright my love..we've got you...just relax.." He looks around scared before passing out. She cradles his head and let's him rest, staying with him so he won't choke on blood. 

Sherlock suddenly finds himself in the middle of his battlefield, surrounded by dead bodies.  
He pants heavily and looks around scared. Across the field, he sees his mother and father, dresses in a gorgeous white suit and dress. He starts running to them and they wrap their arms around him tightly. "Am I leaving the physical world?" 

"It's your choice. Right now, your body can't handle the blood loss, and your body is going to react to the pain and loss soon. But, if you choose to stay on Earth, your Father and I will help you heal. We know how difficult it has been, but then again, I know you found your soulmate." 

"It was one last group of Moriarty's loyal men. They overtook us." 

"I know darling" she takes his hand in hers, and his Father squeezes his shoulder and tells him, "You did not let us down. You've made my legacy one that everyone will remember. Because you are a good man and a good ruler." 

"I would like to return if you'll allow me." He bows to them. His mother smiles brightly but fondly and strokes his cheek

"My little boy...you are so grown. You're a good mate for her. She is truly one of a kind isn't she?" He nods softly. "Keep her close and realize how unique she is. She is not only kind and caring to everyone, but she is a hard worker and has strong values. Your Father and I both bless your matrimony, darling. She will make a great Queen." 

"Thank you, Mother." Joy hugs her son close. Sherlock hugs her back and kisses her cheek. 

"I miss you, sweetheart. But I know that London and Ireland needs more more than I do right now. Margaret needs you more than us right now. But I will always be there for you. We both will."

"Thank you." Mrs. Holmes kisses his cheek and fixes the stray curl on his forehead. "No more sadness. Your Father and I are at peace now. We love you. But you must go now." Sherlock nods slowly. Joy strokes his cheek and Sherlock wakes up sharply, gasping. Molly jumps up and wipes the sweat from his face. 

"Sherlock?? Oh Thank the Lord..." He pants and clings to her arms.

"Hi...my love I'm here..." He lies back and whimpers softly in pain.

"You'll be alright...I've got you." She strokes his hair and kisses his lips gently. 

"I saw my mother and father." Molly eyes widen a bit. 

"You...you did?" He nods, "they were in white robes. They looked so at peace." She smiles and takes his hand. 

"They have every reason to be. You've made them proud and honored them." 

He kisses her hands gently, "they've approved of you as well." 

"They did??" He nods. Molly blushes and kisses him gently, cupping his face. He kisses her back and sends his servants away. She looks into his eyes then continues to kiss him lovingly. He kisses her back softly, "how are the wedding preparations?" 

"They are going swimmingly well" "I'm afraid we'll have to wait a bit till my wounds have healed." He kisses her hand.

"Of course my love." 

"How are the children?" He strokes her hand. 

"They are well. Adjusting."

He nods softly and kisses her hands. "How are my guards?"

Her face falls softly. "I'm sorry....th-..they're gone." 

His face falls, "A-all?" "Yes..I'm so so sorry." 

He lets go of her hands gently, "Leave me." 

"Sherlock..." He motions to the door. She looks at her hands and curtsies, moving toward the door. Sherlock turns as best he can away from the door and weeps silently. Molly turns back and bites her lip, knowing she could be punished for defying him. She wraps her arms around him from behind gently, and nuzzles his curls. "I am here for you...don't ever forget that. You can be free with me." Sherlock closes his eyes. "Before you punish me...just..let me say this....I love you. I love you so much Sherlock. And I want you to feel completely comfortable with me." She walks around to the other side on the cot and leans down, cupping his face and wiping his tears, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You can laugh and cry and worry and smile and anything with me. I don't want our marriage to be us hiding from each other...I want it to be real. And if it isn't..I just need to know..." He holds her hand gently and kisses it. "So..what's my punishment..?" she asks quietly. 

King Holmes holds her hands under the covers. "I love you." 

"I love you as well." 

"Do you truly..? Or are you settling?" asks weakly.  
  


"You're asking me that, after everything we have been through Molly. Of course. I really truly do. I love you...you are safe with me as well, no worry of punishments. Our bond is real and true, not dictated to us." He whispers and kisses her softly. Molly kisses him back, enjoying an intimate moment with him for the first time in weeks. 


	10. Trouble Through Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tries on her wedding gown; Sherlock disappears from the castle.

A month passes and King Sherlock has recovered well enough for the wedding. Molly is keeping the wounded soldiers company. There are only about five left who aren't fully healed. John is in there as well because he had gotten a deep cut in his arm. Her maid comes in. "Your Majesty." 

She curtsies "It's almost time for the wedding, your dress is done." Molly hugs her. "Thank you so much. You've been very helpful. And if you need anything I'm here for you as well." She blushes and curtsies again. 

"You don't have to curtsy to me...I'm one of you as well." 

"But you're not, Majesty." 

"I was a nurse, and I still am. I may be a Queen, but I'm still a nurse and I am still a friend. Therefore, I am not above you. Think of me as a friend." 

She blushes, "I'm honored." 

Molly takes her hand gently. "I wasn't a Queen before today...and my status doesn't change who I am. Remember that. I simply became a Queen because I fell in love with the man, not just the King. I'm lucky because Sherlock is a great King while still being true to himself. And that's all that matters. Is to be yourself no matter your status. If status consumes you...you become like Moriarty. And that is never a good thing. Sherlock and I...we are still human. We make mistakes, we act on instinct, we feel remorse and guilt and sadness. We feel scared and lost sometimes. We are just like you. Only with more responsibility." 

She nods slowly. "The King is waiting for you." 

She smiles. "I know Penny. Thank You....would you be able to help me lace my dress?" The maid smiles and helps her into it, lacing up the corset of the dress. Molly fiddles nervously and tears up, emotional with happiness. Another maid comes in and whispers to Penny. Penny's eyes widen slightly and she nods softly, the other maid walks out quickly. 

Penny bites her lip, "My lady?"

"Yes?"

"There might be a potential threat to the castle. Knight Watson has requested you be moved to safer quarters."

Molly raises an eyebrow. "I'll stay and help protect my home and my children. I am perfectly content to do so Penny."

She nods and bows her head. Molly takes off the dress and hands it to the maid. "I suppose I'll be needing this later. Keep it nice for me?"

"Yes Mi'Lady."

"Thank you." She hugs her quickly and rushes to see what the commotion is, after tending to the children.

She runs into Knight Watson. "Oof!" she gasps softly. "John, what's the matter?"

"Sherlock has disappeared."

"Wh-what??"

"I was speaking with him and turned my back for a moment and he was gone."

"Well surely he must be somewhere."

"My men have been searching the castle for an hour."

A wave of fear washes over Molly's face. "Keep looking. I want half of the brigade keeping an eye out for him and the other protecting the castle. Guard the doors and keep watch over everyone who could potentially enter." She hugs him quickly. "We have to find him..just..please keep looking." With that, she rushes down the hall to begin her own search.


End file.
